


Peter Hale Has A Pack

by Mellow (SweetCandy)



Series: Uncle Peter Doesn't Date [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, Lawyer Peter Hale, M/M, POV Derek Hale, POV Laura Hale, POV Peter Hale, Pack Dynamics, The Hale Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow
Summary: “Derek!” Cora exclaimed. “Is that you, my dear brother?” She dramatically put a hand to her chest. “How many moons ago did you get lost?” Her eyes flickered to Peter. “Oh, I see. The big bad wolf kidnapped you. Well, goldilocks, at least you have returned.” She winked.“Wrong fairytale.” Peter noted drily and leaned against the kitchen door."Thanks for returning the stray." Laura grinned and ruffled Derek's hair.“You’re welcome.” Her uncle sniffed. “He started to shed on the carpet.”-Or: Peter gets a new pack member, things don't go too well..(This is part of the series and should not be read as a stand alone)





	Peter Hale Has A Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, it's been a while since updated this series....sorry...  
> Thank you again for all the continous support and all the kudos, bookmarks and reviews you always gift me with, I really appreciate it.
> 
> Also; a little fun fact:  
> I've never actually watched a whole episode of Teen Wolf. So if my characters are sometimes acting a little "out of character", now you know why.

“If you’re having second thoughts, just know that you can still change your mind, Derek, I won’t hold it against you.” Peter said for the tenth time in the past five minutes, but Derek shook his head. He knew that his uncle would understand if he decided to stay in his mom’s pack, but his hesitation had nothing to do with doubts and second thoughts. His pack bond to Peter was deep and steady, it sung to him and tied him to a new alpha.

“I’m not. I want this.” He worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Through the bond, he could feel Peter’s concern, love, pride and hopefulness. His uncle’s eyes softened, and Peter smiled gently.

“You don’t want to hurt her.” The alpha mumbled quietly. “I don’t want to hurt her either, Derek. And while the traditions and rules may require me to be present when you declare your intention to join another pack, I would grant you the privacy to talk to your mother alone if you want to.”

Derek turned towards his uncle, the man he looked up to, the alpha he felt safe with, the uncle he had only recently learned to appreciate and love, and a feeling of deep calmness flooded him. This was right, this was what he wanted and his future.

His gaze jumped to his childhood home again and he felt a rush of determination. Instead of taking up Peter on his offer of staying in the car, he simply opened the passenger door and climbed out of the Tesla. He could hear Peter follow him with a chuckle and shuddered when his future alpha caressed the back of his neck, as they walked up the path towards the front door. The scent marking had become a familiar gesture, one they hadn’t noticed at first. It was only when Stiles had pointed out how Peter’s possessiveness wasn’t just limited to his lovers. Apparently, Peter had been scent-marking Derek for almost two weeks before either of them realized. The small touches to his neck and wrists, the casual ruffling of his hair or hand on his shoulder when his uncle passed him, had felt _right_ , especially since Derek had spent more time at Peter and Stiles’ house than at his childhood home. Part of it was because Isaac had moved in with the two, after his health hazard of an apartment had been ruined and later declared as inhabitable and dangerous, but he also loved the peaceful and calm atmosphere. The Hale house was too big, too hectic, too energetic and while Derek loved his family, he had more in common with Peter than with any other Hale. 

They climbed up the porch steps and stepped through the unlocked front door. Derek could hear children laughing in the living room, his mother’s warning voice telling them not to leave scratches on the couch table or the new sofa, the scent of pasta and basil filled the hallway, Laura and Cora were talking quietly in the kitchen, chuckling when their father made a dry remark while checking the oven.

Derek felt his stomach clench and his shoulders stiffened. He knew, rationally, that he wasn’t leaving this behind. He would always have this, always be welcomed here, always greeted warmly by his parents. The wolf thought about what awaited him at Peter’s and Stiles’ house; how both their humans had lingered by the pool, skin warm from the sun and sticky with sunblock, promising they would start with the dinner preparations soon. Isaac had turned into a remarkable cook, enthusiastically absorbing everything Stiles taught him and adding new twists to recipes he remembered from his childhood.

Derek couldn’t wait to drive back… _home_. It had become home, and it would be, especially since uncle Peter had helped find and hire a contractor that would renovate the cheerful house right next to Peter and Stiles’ to turn it into Isaac’s dream home. Peter and Derek had already started taking down the fence separating the properties and they would remove the bushes lining the border in the next week, turning two already huge backyards into one.

“Derek.” Peter said quietly, noticing the turmoil of emotions in the beta. Derek glanced at his uncle and the sense of calmness that flooded him loosened the knot in his throat. Nodding, he crossed the hallway towards the kitchen, Peter right behind him and stepped into the kitchen.

His sisters were sitting at the breakfast bar, both holding a glass of lemonade while looking through a thick, glossy magazine; his father was standing at the oven, taking off the oven mittens he had used to check on the pasta bake. Nukka, the dog his parents had adopted from the animal shelter after Laura had persuaded them to at least say hello at him, was laying on the kitchen floor, snoring softly. Apparently, Thalia and Joseph had taken one glance at him, seen his large, bright eyes and fallen in love with the gentle giant. And since Teddy, the Newfoundland that was every child’s favorite companion, had taken an instant liking to Nukka as well, it had only been a matter of hours before Nukka had found his forever home.

“Derek!” Cora exclaimed when she spotted them. “Is that you, my dear brother?” She dramatically gasped and put a hand on her chest. “It has been so long, I can barely remember your face. How many moons ago did you get lost?” Her eyes flickered to Peter. “Oh, I see. The big bad wolf kidnapped you. Well, goldilocks, at least you have returned.” She winked.

“Wrong fairytale.” Peter noted drily and leaned against the kitchen door frame. “Joseph.” He inclined his head a bit in greeting and his father returned the gesture. To everybody’s surprise, Laura jumped off her chair and flung herself at Peter, hugging him tightly.

“Thanks for returning the stray.” She grinned, unperturbed at Peter’s slightly startled and a little confused expression. It was the same look Derek had seen in his uncle’s eyes when he had hugged him, two months ago and a painful reminder that Peter wasn’t used to kindness and loving gestures from his family.

“You’re welcome.” Derek could see his future alpha’s mask of indifference slip into place, just a second too late. “He started to shed on the carpet.” His dry remark made Cora throw her head back and laugh. It was an ugly snorting noise that Laura liked to tease her about, but Derek liked it. It was the sound of his sister’s happiness.

“Funny.” He glared halfheartedly at his uncle, before turning to his dad. “I need to talk to mom; do you think she has a minute?”

“Sure, dinner will at least take another half an hour, plenty of time for you two to talk.” His father’s eyes flickered to Peter, a look of presentiment on his face. Joseph Hale was one of the only people who could almost keep up with Peter’s intelligence and there was very little that he didn’t notice immediately.

“Did I hear Derek?” His mother stepped through the double door connecting the kitchen to the dining room. Her face lit up when she spotted Derek and the dimmed significantly when she noticed Peter. “Peter.” She said slightly stiffly with a hint of weariness in her usually warm voice.

“Dearest sister.” Peter answered, words dry and haughty. The air was thick with tension. It was always difficult having two alphas in one room, especially when one alpha knew they were inferior to the other, which in this case would be his mother even though she was older and more experienced, but part of the tension was caused because it was Peter. A few months ago, Derek would’ve been oblivious to it, but now he knew better, and he disliked the chilly look with which his mother regarded his uncle.

“I need to talk to you.” Derek tried to break the tension by catching his mother’s attention. She immediately smiled warmly, having all but forgotten about Peter. “In private?” He added and her smile slipped ever so slightly. Whereas his father had immediately realized that something was up, his mother hadn’t. Maybe because the thought of Derek leaving the Hale pack to join his uncle was out of the question and beyond ridiculous in her mind.

“Of course, honey. Is everything alright?” She cupped his face with her hands carefully, studying his face with her warm, brown eyes intently.

“Yes, I just need to talk to you.” Derek noticed how Cora shifted in her seat, eyes flickering between Peter and himself; how Laura bit her bottom lip, nervously tucking a wayward strand of her hair behind her ear; how his father smiled at him encouragingly, a knowing expression on his face.

“Let’s go into the study.” His mother suggested and he followed her. Peter hesitated, but when Derek nodded, he joined them as well.

The office on the lower floor was mostly used by his father. The shelves, filled to the brim with books, reached all the way up to the high ceiling and covered three walls. The massive mahogany desk close to the window overlooking the backyard was covered in papers, there was a laptop humming quietly on stand-by and a small tea cup was sitting on the small table next to a large armchair. It was almost entirely soundproof, so his father could work without being disturbed by squealing children or banging doors, meaning they had the necessary privacy. Well, unless somebody started shouting.  

“What did you want to talk about, honey?” His mother asked, leaning against the sturdy desk. Her eyes flickered between him and Peter and a confused frown marred her forehead.

Derek glanced at his future alpha and back at his mother. He knew that Peter was still giving him the option to back out, to change his mind. But he wouldn’t, because there was no reason for him to do so. He hadn’t doubted his decision once, and he wouldn’t start now.

“I’ve decided to join Peter’s pack.”

* * *

 

 

Laura stared after her uncle, as he followed her mother and Derek into the study. Her stomach clenched with nerves and she searched for the bond connecting her to Derek to get a glimpse of what her brother was feeling. But there was nothing.

The thread, thin as hair, was quiet and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t _feel_ anything. Even though Derek had already confessed that he would leave their mother’s pack, it took her by surprise to find the pack bond almost dissolved.

The kitchen was quiet, except for the humming of the oven and the sound of the dishwasher. They were all tense with nerves, knowing exactly why Derek was here, but unsure how Talia would react.

When the shouting started, Laura fell almost off her chair in surprise. Cora startled as well and Joseph flinched, as they heard their alpha’s almost shrill voice through the walls and felt her furious, burning anger through the pack bond. It was an uncomfortable feeling, to be flooded with rage that wasn’t your own and sometimes, Laura envied Derek, who had told her that Peter had enough power over the pack bonds, that he had cut off the flow of emotions between each member. They were still aware of each other’s moods, but they didn’t rub off on one another the way they did in her pack.

Laura had read that some alphas were too weak to have that kind of control and others weren’t interested in it, because it made it easier to control their betas. She didn’t know why her mother didn’t do it and she didn’t like to think about it too hard, afraid it would change the way she had viewed her pack.

A loud bang indicated that the door to the study had flown open and Laura was pretty sure it had left a dent in the wall. She and her sister jumped to their feet and ran to the hallway, just in time to see their mother shove Peter out of the study.

“Leave this house, now!” Her mother ordered; voice filled with rage. “Leave, before I’ll tear your throat out.” She threatened, but Peter wasn’t impressed. If anything, he looked slightly bemused.

“You shouldn’t challenge me, dear sister.” He said calmly. “From what I remember, I was the better fighter.” His eyes flashed red for a second, before the returned to their normal blue. “You know I’d never hurt my family, never. But I will not hesitate to defend myself, should you attack me. Not for my own sake, but for the sake of my betas.”

Talia was fuming. “The sake of your betas? Are they really yours or did you steal them as well? I’ve tolerated you and your nonsense long enough, but this is crossing a line. You know Derek will one day be Laura’s right hand, that he might even become the enforcer, you can’t take him.” Her eyes narrowed. “That’s your plan, isn’t it? You’re trying to weaken my pack. You’ve always been jealous that you weren’t destined to be the Hale alpha and now you’ve decided to ruin us because things didn’t go your way.”

“Mom.” Laura watched as Derek put a hand on their mother’s shoulder. “Peter would never do anything like that.”

“Derek, you have no idea what kind of man Peter is. You don’t know him like I do.” She was talking to him like he was a bratty toddler and Laura could feel her father tense. He had always been tremendously proud of all of them and praised them for their independent minds, never belittling them in any way. It was obvious that he disliked her speaking to Derek like this.

“No, mom, _you_ don’t know what kind of man Uncle Peter is.” Derek; sweet, quiet Derek, who didn’t like to argue and would try everything to avoid conflict, pushed past their mother to stand next to Peter. “And I don’t want to be Laura’s right hand or her enforcer.” He shuddered even thinking about it. “I don’t want the life you planned for me; I just want to be happy.” His voice was soft but determined.

“Derek, it’s the burden you have to bear. That’s what it means being part of your pack. The pack has to come first.” Their alpha explained, patiently.

“The pack does come first, but never if it sacrifices an individual’s happiness or life. Talia, you know Derek isn’t cut out for the roles you want him to play. If I couldn’t bear to be the enforcer, how do you expect him to carry the burden that comes along with it?” Peter argued gently and caressed her brother’s neck softly. Immediately, she could see the tension in Derek’s shoulders disappear.

It set her mother off again. “I don’t like to repeat myself, Peter. Leave this house now, pack your stuff and leave Beacon Hills. This is my territory, mine, and I will banish you. I’ll have the council banish you.” She threatened and Laura flinched. She had never seen her mother this angry before.

“You can’t.” Peter argued smoothly. “I’m a Hale alpha just as much as you are. This land is under my protection and I have long since claimed it as my own as well. The council is aware of our situation and of Derek’s decision. You have no legal ground to ban me.”

Before their mother could argue, their father stepped in.

“Talia.” Joseph crossed the hallway and put a hand on her shoulder. “Derek is an adult; this is his decision. Our boy has found his mate and his happiness; just look at him. Look how content he is, how much he has started to smile recently, how happy he’s smelt.” He said and Talia’s eyes flickered to Derek again.

Laura held her breath as her mother’s gaze flickered over Derek’s face, then her shoulders sagged. The rage that had colored her pack bond red, was slowly fading and now Laura could feel the pain and sorrow her mother had hidden underneath her anger. It hurt her, losing Derek, her only son.

“But he’s our boy.” She argued quietly and leaned against her husband.

“And he will always be. If we don’t accept his decision, he’ll have to chose between us and Peter; and I know what his decision will be. Do you want him to give up part of his family? He’s not leaving us; he will always be family and always welcome in this house. No matter who his alpha is.” The last words weren’t spoken to Talia and Laura saw how Derek swallowed hard, before he smiled crookedly. The scent of relief rolled off him in waves and for a second, she thought there were tears welling in his eyes.

“Ugh, Derek. Don’t start crying. It isn’t like you’re leaving for war, you’re just going to move five minutes away.” She interrupted, before things got too emotional.

“Laura.” Her mother hissed, but her father laughed. Once he had sobered a bit, Talia spoke again. “I can’t say that I’m happy with your decision, but your father is right.” She took a deep breath. “You’re an adult, and if this is your choice, then I’ll have to accept that. This will always be your home, no matter if you find another one somewhere else.” She pulled him into a tight hug, careful to avoid the places where Peter had scented him. Then, she turned to Peter.

“I trust you to protect and care for him. To put his happiness above your own.” Talia grimaced. “And I apologize for my reaction.” She said begrudgingly. It was as close to a heartfelt apology as the Hale alphas would ever get.

“There’s nothing to forgive, sister.” Peter’s voice was serious for once. “I promise I’ll take good care of him.”

Joseph smiled. “I know you will, Peter. Otherwise I wouldn’t trust you with Derek.” He said and for a second, her uncle looked slightly startled, like he hadn’t expected that anybody would ever trust him of all people, and it cracked Laura’s heart a little. “Anyways, will you be staying for dinner?”

Peter glanced at Derek, leaving the decision up to him. It surprised Laura, because usually, Derek had a lot of trouble making choices.

But her brother shook his head with a fond smile. “Thank you, but Isaac and Stiles are waiting for us. Two of their school friends will come over for dinner and we really shouldn’t leave them waiting.” He then said and turned to Laura and Cora.

“Come here, little brother and give me a hug before you let the big bag wolf kidnap you again.” Laura joked and pulled him tightly against her. She knew, rationally, that Derek would be less than five minutes away, but she still had difficulties wrapping her head around the fact that he wouldn’t be a part of the pack anymore, wouldn’t sit at the table for her to tease and bicker with, wouldn’t steal all her popcorn during movie night and wouldn’t help her annoy Cora until their little sister threatened them with her claws. But then again, he had moved out weeks ago, even though nobody had really noticed it and her father was right; he would always be family.

Laura felt Cora join their hug and Derek tightened his arms around them for a second, before he let them go, so he could hug his parents.

“Bye, uncle Peter. Tell me the next time Stiles decides to make another pie, I’ll definitely come over to steal a slice.” She quickly hugged her uncle too, before he could escape and this time, he didn’t hesitate to return the hug.

“I’ll be sure to tell him.” He promised and then startled her, by pressing a soft kiss on top of her hair. Sure, he had always been kind and loving, but it had been years, since he had been this tactile with her. She was glad the distance between them was slowly shrinking.

“Well, since we’re all hugging now, I guess it’s my turn.” Suddenly Cora was next to Laura, shoving her away to hug Peter as well. “Be nice to Derek or I’ll rip off your balls, Alpha or not.” She said, which was really as friendly as Cora would get, seeing she hadn’t threatened to rip out his throat. With her teeth.

It took another five minutes until Peter and Derek had left the house and climbed into the elegant car they had come with, mainly because Derek and Talia had shared a long, comforting hug that had left both of them with slightly watery eyes.

Then, the car pulled away and vanished down the long, winded driveway.

The silence that stretched between the four of them was suddenly disturbed, when something clashed in the kitchen. They all startled, then groaned when they heard the sound of two dogs happily munching something down.

“I left the pasta bake out.” Her father groaned and Laura laughed.

“I’ll take care of it.” She decided, so her parents could have a moment alone. Cora followed her into the kitchen, where Nukka and Teddy were munching down what was supposed to be the family dinner.

She shooed the dogs out, while Cora started to clean up, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t help but overhear her parents’ conversation.

“It’s for the best, Sweetheart. Peter will keep him safe and make him happy” Her father said eventually, and her mother sighed.

“I know. It’s just…Sometimes I forget, that Peter isn’t the little sullen boy anymore, or the sulky teenager or the self-entitled college student he was.” She admitted quietly. “He’s suddenly this man I don’t recognize. Every time I think I understand him; he surprises me again and now he’s all grown up and not my little brother anymore.”

“Darling, he’ll always be your little brother. And I’m sure, deep down he loves you as much as you love him. Both of you have just too many issues to show each other how much you care.” Her father soothed with a soft chuckle.

“Maybe you’re right. You could always understand him better than any of us did.” Talia admitted and then sighed. “And now let’s gather the little ones. I have a feeling our dinner has been eaten by the dogs and I’m sure they won’t say no to go out for dinner”

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as Derek and Peter stepped through the door, they were greeted by an anxious Stiles. He was buzzing with worried energy and fluttered his hands searchingly over Peter’s body, as if looking for injuries.

“How did it go? Was she angry? Did you fight? Are you hurt?” He rambled, before he turned to Derek and cupped his cheeks with his hands. “Did you cry? Are you alright? Do you need a hug? I made brownies for you, just in case.”

Isaac joined them and pushed Stiles’ hands away, to hug Derek. “He’s been a mess since you two left. Please tell him everything’s alright, I’m about to strangle him.” He joked and Derek smiled.

It hadn’t gone as bad as he had feared. Sure, it had been painful and tense, but in the end, he knew it would work out. He wasn’t usually this optimistic, but his father’s words and the long hug he had shared with his mom, had told him that they both accepted his decision. Not to mention Laura’s and Cora’s reaction.

“It’s fine, darling. No blood was shed, and I didn’t even have to growl at her.” Peter soothed and kissed his fiancé, who melted into his embrace. Derek would’ve grimaced, but he was just as lovely dovely with Isaac, so he had no right to judge.

“That’s good.” Stiles sagged with relief.

Derek knew the human had a very lively fantasy so he could imagine how many worst scenario cases Stiles had come up with and how he had probably driven Isaac up against the wall. It had happened to Derek in the past as well, and he was impressed with Isaac’s patience.

An anxious Stiles was sometimes a very annoying Stiles.

“You almost made me burn the food, it’s only thanks to Isaac that this house is still standing.” The boy sniffed and now that he mentioned it, there was definitely a slightly burnt scent still clinging to the air. “And where would we be if our dinner was ruined? I couldn’t possibly face Boyd and Erica again.”

Yes, Boyd and Erica. Isaac and Stiles’ friends from high school. As far as Derek knew, Isaac had bumped into Boyd a few days ago, who was still living in Beacon Hills, while Stiles had met Erica by accident, who had just moved back from LA. They had decided to stay in contact and one way or another, were now coming over for dinner.

“You’re plotting something.” Peter noted, and Derek grimaced at the spark of arousal in his uncle’s scent. He really didn’t need to know how much a little bit of scheming turned his uncle on.

“Maybe, maybe not.” Stiles grinned innocently. “Give me a good reason and I’ll tell you.” The boy’s voice had become a little raspy and for a moment, electricity filled the air, then Peter had thrown his mate over his shoulder and carried him upstairs, saying something about being back in half an hour. They could hear Stiles giggle all the way to their soundproof bedroom and Derek scrunched his nose a little. Hopefully they’d shower before they emerged from their sex cave.

“Usually I’d suggest we use the half an hour to have some fun as well, but a turned-on Peter really turns me off.” Isaac snorted as he intertwined his fingers with Derek’s, who nodded in agreement. He understood his boyfriend very well.

* * *

 

“So, what are you plotting?” Peter mumbled, from where he was nuzzling Stiles’ neck. They were both sweaty and covered in cum, but neither of them cared, both too satisfied to move out of the bed just yet.

“Who knows, maybe I’m just trying to reconnect?” Stiles answered, while his hairs ran through Peter’s hair. The alpha sighed contently and kissed his mate’s pale skin softly.

“I know you, sweetheart.” He met the human’s eyes. “And I’ve given you multiple reasons to tell me.” Peter growled a little and Stiles’ grinned like a cat who had caught the canary.

“Multiple reasons in multiple, different positions.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Peter really had to be a besotted fool, because even his fiancé’s ridiculousness was endearing to him. Like all of Stiles’ little quirks.

“Alright, so maybe, just maybe, I think that the two are soulmates and should date. And maybe I’m hoping that Boyd has finally found his balls and has now the guts to ask Erica out, like she wanted him to. He pined for her all the way through high school, while she had the biggest crush on him, but they were both too shy to say something.” He grinned.

“And?” Peter raised one eyebrow questioningly. There was no way this was it; he knew his mate.

“And what? I’m purely interested in playing cupid.” Stiles said innocently, but it only lasted a second before he crumbled. “Okay, but don’t be mad.”

“That’s not a very good way to start a conversation.” Peter pushed himself up on one elbow. Stiles had never made him mad before and he couldn’t imagine anything that would make him angry. He would forgive Stiles everything.

“Well, Erica has epilepsy and they can’t medicate her. Because she’s so shy and insecure, she’s been too afraid to ask for the bite. I was thinking maybe…” He trailed off, but Peter knew what he was trying to say.

“You want her to be pack?” He asked, a little surprised.

“Maybe. I want you to meet her, to give her a chance. She’s very lovely and sweet, you’ll like her and as much of a lone wolf you pretend you are, I know how much you love having Isaac and Derek with us. Every alpha needs a pack, even you, no matter how small. And I think with one or two betas, we would be complete.”

It was true. Peter had never known how lonely he had been since his uncle’s death until now. His life had changed with Stiles, and only for the better. He had found a new family in the Stilinski-McCall household and a new packmate with Isaac, who he knew was thinking about asking from the bite.

Maybe Stiles was right. Who was he kidding? It was Stiles, and the boy was always right.

“I could never say no to you, sweetheart.” He sighed and got rewarded with a very hard, very eager kiss.

“I love you so much.” Stiles grinned and then wiggled out of bed to take a shower. Mumbling something about not wanting to scare their potential new packmates away and how he didn’t want Derek to judge them silently again.

Peter glanced at the clock and grinned. They still had a few minutes, just enough time for another round in the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, he had a grumbling Stiles next to him in the kitchen, who was trying to salvage one of the sauces, which they had totally forgotten about. He was also rubbing his left side, where a bruise was undoubtedly slowly starting to form.

“We’ll never have shower sex while being in a hurry again.” Stiles complained. “Mean werewolves, dropping fragile humans just like that.”

“I told you, it was an accident. And it was you who got the soap in my eye. Why were you even trying to wash my hair?” Peter asked incredulously.  

“I thought it would be sexy.” His human bickered. “I didn’t know you’d just throw me on the ground because you got a little bit of soap in your super healing eye.”

“They’re like an old married couple, aren’t they?” Isaac asked behind them, bemusedly and earned himself a glare from Peter.

Peter turned to Stiles again, who was no longer glowering at him, but had a very tender expression on his face.

“I hope we’ll still be just like this in fifty years.” He mumbled softly and Peter agreed. If this was his eternity, he’d be the happiest man on earth.

“We will.” He promised. “You’ll never grow up enough to admit you’re wrong and that you shouldn’t have washed my hair while I was busy-“

“I can’t admit when I’m wrong?” Stiles gasped, and Peter heard how Derek and Isaac groaned.

“And there they go again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Liked it?
> 
> If yes, please consider leaving a comment, kudos, bookmark or maybe even subscribe to the series.
> 
> And if you're new, please consider reading my other Steter works, maybe you'll find something else you'll like as well. I try to update regularily and don't worry, none of my works are abandoned!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you'll read the next installment as well!
> 
> xx


End file.
